Need You Now
by IPink Cornflakes
Summary: Prince Gumball is having a Sweet 19. Marshall Lee decideds to ask Fionna since she was having second thoughts about it. Nothing bad will happend right? That is until Ice Queen plots a new plan of stopping Fionna once and for all and kidnapping Prince Gumball for herself. Based off of the song Need You Now by Lady Antebellum. COMPLETED
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! I decided to write another adventure time story, starring the popular couple Fiolee! This story is based off of the song, Need You Now by Lady Antebellum. The first 2 chapters are just the introduction while the rest of the story is based off of the song. Hope you like =]**

"Cake, I could use some help right about now!" Fionna cried as the large snake like creature started to squeeze around her. She struggled to get out of its grip.

"Don't worry Fionna, I'm coming!" Cake cried as she ran up to the monster.

Fionna groaned as the snake started to close around her throat. Cake stretched her way up to the large monster and threw it off of Fionna. It screeched as it flew to the ground. Fionna landed on her feet and struggled to catch her breath. Cake jumped on the monster and began punching it. Fionna took one more breath before running full speed at the fighting duo. She picked up her sword, that fell on the ground from earlier, and held it above her head.

"Ahhh! Time for you to die you poor excuse of a worm!" Fionna said before slicing its head off.

"Nice going girl!" Cake congratulated before Fionna punched her arm.

"Cake! I almost got killed by that thing! You need to be faster next time."

Cake pouted. "My bad. That cute little peppermint over there distracted me!" Cake said pointing past Fionna.

"Yoo-hoo! Over here!" Peppermint Maid yelled at them.

"What's up ma'am?" Fionna asked, walking toward her.

"I've got a message. For the both of you! It's from Prince Gumball!" She squeaked and handed them a paper.

"A message-" Cake asked.

"From Prince Gumball?" Fionna finished instead, interrupting Cake.

"See ya!" Peppermint Maid said before trotting away.

"it's a invitation to Gumball's Sweet 19!" Fionna said. "Oh my glob!"

"I know right. That dude is old!" Cake exclaimed.

"No!" Fionna said pushing Cakes face. "You remember what happened at the last party Gumball had?"

Fionna asked and her mind began to fill with the memories of that whole day. From the time he had asked to go "as pals" to the time she realized it was the Ice Queen's evil plan. But she had no idea why her or Cake started to talk about some Ice King dude. They concluded that it _had _been a rough night.

"Oh yeah I remember…but Prince Gumball isn't the Ice Queen anymore! And besides, we haven't seen that nasty old fart witch in like this many days!" Cake said holding up both her paws.

"Whatever Cake. I don't want to go." Fionna concluded before Cake pounced on her.

"Oh yes you are! This could be your only chance of getting PG to be your man for real this time!"

"Glob Cake why do you always say that?" Fionna asked pushing her away. "I'm not always trying to get him to 'be my man"" She slumped on the ground. "I'm sure he only thinks of me as pals anyway." She frowned.

"You never know unless you try." Cake shrugged. "You'll have fun there I promise Fi! Please say you will go? Pretty please with righteousness on top?" Cake asked with big sparkly eyes.

"Math Cake. Okay I'll go!" Fionna said and Cake hugged her.

"Woo hoo! Everyone's gonna be there! LSP, Cinnamon Bun, Tree Trunks…!"

Fionna was too busy thinking to herself to really hear her. "You think Marshall Lee's gonna be there?" Fionna asked.

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" A voice said suddenly and Fionna looked up to see Marshall Lee floating above her. He was wearing his signature red plaid shirt, dark jeans and red converse. Cake sort of yelped and hid behind Fionna.

"Oh hey Marshall Lee. How long were you floating here?" Fionna asked.

"Just long enough to hear that your going to Bubba's party tomorrow night." Marshall Lee answered.

"I'm only going because Cake asked me to go, and I'm still not sure about that." Fionna said walking away from them.

"Oh really? Well I'm going." Marshall Lee said following behind her.

"Why are you going? You're never into that fancy partying junk." Fionna asked.

Marshall Lee shrugged. "I went to his last party and it was pretty boring. But I heard this time that LSP will be there and he's going to spike the punch when no one's looking!" Marshall Lee exclaimed.

"Spike the punch? Aren't you guys too young to drink? Fionna asked.

"I'm not. And everyone's close to being able to." Marshall Lee said shrugging.

"I don't know…" Fionna said.

Marshall Lee stopped right in front of her. "Fionna, we both don't want to go to Bubba's party right? Me because we aren't classified as friends and I think his parites are lame and you…well you just don't want to go 'cause of something. So, why don't we just go together?" Marshall Lee asked her.

"You want us to go together?" Fionna asked a little confused.

"Yeah, That's what I just said!" Marshall Lee said and started to float backwards. "Besides it just wouldn't be that fun by myself. I don't really hand out with anyone besides you. And Lumpy Space Prince is one crazy dude! He's always blabbering about moving out and junk. He's just going through his dumb teenager phase." Marshall Lee carried on then floated back to Fionna. "So what do you say?" He asked.

Fionna began to think. She looked at Cake for some judgment but she was too busy cowering. She looked back at Marshall Lee, who flicked his tongue at her; which made her smile.

'Okay Marsh, I'll go with you." Fionna finally said.

"I knew you couldn't say no to me." Marshall Lee exclaimed and Fiona hit him softly on the arm.

"Whatever Marshy." Fionna said.

"Well I'm going to crush some pixies or whatever. Later Fi. Bye Cake!" Marshall Lee said and made a scary face at Cake which made her do her scream song.

"Aha." Marshall Lee said laughing. "Oh and call me."

"Wait. Why do I need to call you?" Fionna asked.

"So I know when to pick you up, duh!" He answered, rolling his eyes.

"No, no, you don't have to do that! I can just go there by myself and I'll meet you there! I don't need to call you." Fionna said a little too fast. Marshall Lee raised an eyebrow and shrugged.

"Whatever. Guess I'll just see you there." He said and floated away.

Cake then suddenly emerged from her hiding spot. "Whoa girl, Marshall Lee is taking you to PG's party?" Cake asked.

"No. We're going together. Not like a date or anything! Uh because that would be awkward right? Hehe." Fionna laughed nervously as her face started to heat up.

Cake raised an eyebrow. "Yeah it would. But what if he goes crazy and tried to suck your blood! You do remember that he is a vampire right?" Cake asked.

"Cake, Marshall Lee is my friend. My BEST friend actually and best friends don't do those things to each other." Fionna concluded. "Besides, I still don't know why you're so afraid of him."

"It's not that I'm afraid…I'm worried. You're my sister Fi, and I don't want anybody hurting you." Cake said sincerely.

"Thanks sis. But I'll fine, you'll see!" Fionna said and yawned. "Was it dark this whole time?" Fionna asked suddenly noticing the dark blue sky and the full moon.

Cake shrugged. "I guess so. We were fighting that snake beast the whole day!"

"Guest that explains why Marshall was out." Fionna said and jumped on Cake's back. "To the treehouse!"

Cake started to neigh like a horse and took off down the dark green grass. "Hey Fionna?" Cake asked.

"What?" Fionna asked.

"If you did let Marshall Lee suck your blood, would that make you friends with benefits…? If you know what I mean." Cake said winking.

"Cake what are you-" Fionna asked confused until her eyes widened in realization. "Cake! That's gross!" Fionna said with red cheeks.

_Meanwhile in the Ice Kingdom…_

The Ice Queen was currently planning one of her evil plans. "This is perfect! My Prince Gumball is turning 19 ans he's throwing a party. Wow, now that I think about it, he is _way _younger than me…" She said and shrugged. "Oh well…love has no boundaries!"

Suddenly one of her penguins started to scowl at her.

"What Gunter? I am not stalking!" Ice Queen said pointing to the telescope she had positioned against the window.

"Wack wack wack!" Gunter said.

"This is just how I get my news." Ice Queen said, getting up from her seat and walked through her Ice Castle. "But that little brat Fionna and her cat Cake will be there." Ice Queen said to herself.

"Hmm…" She said and picked up her video camera. "Good thing I taped everything they said too." Ice Queen said, holding up the camera.

Gunter raised an eyebrow.

"I'm a crazy and confused person! Don't judge me!" Ice Queen exclaimed and play the video. She skipped to the part where Fionna was sitting on the ground while Cake was standing next to her.

"_You never know unless you try." Cake shrugged. "You'll have fun there I promise Fi! Please say you will go? Pretty please with righteousness on top?" Cake asked with big sparkly eyes._

"_Math Cake. Okay I'll go!" Fionna said and Cake hugged her._

"_Woo hoo! Everyone's gonna be there! LSP, Cinnamon Bun, Tree Trunks_…!"

Ice Queen stopped the tape. "I'll have to stop them from going to Prince Gumball's party, then I'll have him all to myself!" Ice Queen concluded, then put a finger on her light blue chin.

"But how?" She watched as Gunter waddled his way towards a wall and smacked right against it.

"Gunter…You just gave mommy and idea." Ice Queen said and started to laugh evilly as she walked towards her room.

**Well there we go! I hope you liked the first chapter and I hope you review too! Sorry for any grammar mistakes! I was writing this quickly. Pce =]**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone Chapter 2 of Need you Now is up! Thanks for the likes and the reviews! They really make my day =]**

It was the next day in the land of Aaa and Prince Gumball's Sweet 19 was just in a couple of hours. Fionna was currently playing Beemo while Cake was busy making her dress.

"C'mon Beemo! Your totally making me mess up!" Fionna complained as she tried to make her character jump over a ditch.

"Sorry Fionna, but I'm not the one working the controls therefore I'm not messing you up, your messing yourself up." Beemo exclaimed and Fionna shot a look at him.

"Yeah yeah don't get smart. Just put in a game that I can actually play."

"No more games Fi girl, Your dress is complete!" Cake said coming down the ladder. "Uh Cake...don't you think that dress is a little too short?" Fionna asked.

The dress was black and strapless and barely stopped mid-thigh.

"Oh sorry. I just wanted you to make an impression." Cake exclaimed.

"I don't need that kind of impression!" Fionna cried and ripped the dress out of her pawss. Cake shrugged and took out another dress.

"I knew you would react that way so I made you this one!" Cake said giving her another dress.

"Wait if you knew I wouldn't like the dress then why-" Fionna was about to protest until she saw the dress Cake had given her.

It looked similar to her usual outfit except for a few things. The top was a white, short sleeved shirt that had a line of blue flowers that ran against the chest area. It had a matching blue skirt that was about knee length. It was poofy and decorated in light blue beads.

"Wow Cake." Fionna said with the dress in her hands. "I'm not really into super girly dresses but this one is gorgeous."

"I knew you'd like it Fionna. Now hurry up and get dressed!" Cake ordered and shoved her toward the ladder. "And don't forget these!" Cake said and handed her some white Mary-Janes.

About a couple minutes later, Fionna had finally got herself dressed and she made her way back downstairs, where Cake and Beemo were waiting for her.

"Girl, you look like a princess!" Cake exclaimed hopping right next to her. Her dress sparkled in the light.

"I agree." Beemo said.

"Thanks guys." Fionna blushed.

"But that hat of yours...just totally throws that outfit off." Cake said with a paw to her chin.

"Oh glob Cake no! I AM NOT TAKING MY HAT OFF!" Fionna yelled.

"C'mon Fi please? Just this once. I mean its not like you have ugly goblin hair!" Cake pleaded.

"No!" Fionna said stubbornly and ran away. Cake ran after her.

"You can't hid from your sister Fionna!" Cake said running after her. This went on for about 10 minutes until Cake finally snagged off her bunny hat. Fionna's blonde hair fell down her back and she covered her head.

"Cake! What the flip? Give me my hat!" Fionna cried.

"No way girl. I let you wear it last time but this time, no way!" Cake said waving a paw around.

"Ugh Cake I swear sometimes you remind me of donkey butts!" Fionna said slumping.

"I love you too Fionna!" Cake said happily.

* * *

Later on, there was about a full two hours until Gumball's party started. Cake however had to leave earlier than expected.

"Sorry Fi, gotta run. Mochro called me and told me that he needed help getting his tux on. I mean who can blame him? He has a very luscious long body." Cake had said to Fionna as she made her way to the door.

"Thats nice Cake." Fionna said rolling her eyes as she kept fiddling with her newly exposed hair.

"You okay with me leaving you by yourself? Maybe you should call Marshall Lee." Cake said.

"No Cake I'll be fine." Fionna said simply.

"Alright. See ya at the party!" Cake said closing the door behind her.

Fionna sighed and walked to the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. Beemo had followed her and made its way up to the sink.

"Beemo. Its not like I don't want to go to the party with Marshall Lee or anything. Its just that I have a very bad feeling in my gut." Fionna ran her fingers through her long hair, sighing again. "It feels like something very bad is going to happen." Beemo changed its screen to a question mark. "Ugh I don't know either Beemo." She sat on the ground and Beemo climbed in her lap.

It was quiet for a few minutes as they both sat in the bathroom. "I'm pretty sure Prince Gumball will have a great time regardless." Fionna suddenly said. "I mean he's got it all. Riches, a whole kingdom and a bunch of other girls the same age as him..." Fionna put her hand on her chin. "What does it take to get that guy to notice me? Ugh. I liked no wait loved him for what seems like ever but he never showed any feelings toward me. He treats me no less than just a friend. Just a pal." Beemo listened and changed the screen to a sad face. "I wish he was more into adventuring like Marshall Lee is. At least he likes to wrestle and pull pranks! I don't even think PG does that." Fionna said.

"Come to think of it...I never think Gumball does that. That's why I like Marshall. Because he's a kick butt dude with a radical sense of adventure!" She then picked Beemo up and wiggled its arms around. "Marsh may be over a 1000 years old, but at least he doesn't act his age! I can't believe I hated him at first. He's too awesome to hate." Fionna smiled at the thought and stopped wiggling Beemo's arms. "Wait, Beemo, why am I telling you this!?" she asked.

"Hmm" Beemo thought. "Because this is the only way you are able to fully think about your feelings for the one you truly love?"

"Beemo...what?" Fionna asked confused until she heard a loud thump on the roof. "What the-" Fionna said before she heard a loud crash.

She quickly jumped up from her seat and ran to the sound, while Beemo hid in the bathtub. Fionna ran to the kitchen to see the Ice Queen rummaging inside her refrigerator.

"Ice Queen, what the flip are you doing in my tree house?!" Fionna cried.

Ice Queen shut the fridge with her hand and held a cup of ice in her other. "My, don't you look so pretty!" Ice Queen said with a face that made Fionna want to burn it.

"Answer my question Ice Queen!" She said with balled fists.

"Oh nothing much. Just grabbing a snack so I could trap you in your house and steal Prince Gumball from his party!" Ice Queen said and slipped the ice cubes in her mouth. "What?" Fionna said.

"You heard me. And with you trapped, no one can save him. Not even your cat Cake!" Fionna growled.

"Cake is NOT my cat! And I'm gonna kick your stupid ice butt so hard if you think about capturing Gumball."

"I'd like to see you try. It won't matter anyway. Prince Gumball is just going to expect you to save him, as always, then he'll say thank you and leave you to worship the very candy ground he walks on!" Ice Queen said.

"Shut up! T-Thats not true!" Fionna said. "Yes it is and you know it. Prince Gumball could care less about some little 14 year old girl. Why do you even try Fionna? Your nothing to him so just take it, you little brat!" Ice Queen said harsly.

"Fine Ice Queen you asked for it! I'm going to make you take that back!" Fionna said and charged at her.

"Me and Gumball are going to have so many babies!" Ice Queen cried before she started zapping at her.

Fionna easily dodged her attacks and kicked her square in the jaw. Ice Queen growled and zapped at her again. Her attacks went flying around the treehouse, destroyingit in the process. Fionna dodged again and was about to punch her but her fist got tangled in her hair.

"Ugh stupid hair!" Fionna said struggling to untie her fist. Ice Queen saw this as an opportunity and zapped Fionna causing her to fall back.

"I need my sword..." Fionna said as she painfully laid on the ground, freeing her hand from her hair.

"Here you go!" Ice Queen said throwing one of her ice swords at her. Fionna accidentally caught it and her hands froze in an ice shield.

"Son of a-" Fionna said before Ice Queen slapped her face. Ice Queen laughed evilly before Fionna kicked her in the stomach.

Ice Queen growled. "Grrr I'll kill your pathetic self!" She said preparing to strike before she stopped herself. "Oh no. I can't kill you...not yet." She said and flew out of the window. "Goodbye Fionna, I hope you have a nice freeze!" Ice Queen said as she started to freeze the window.

Fionna tried to sit up as Ice Queen flew around the whole tree house, freezing it. When Fionna finally got up, there was only one window opened.

Ice Queen popped up in front of it. "Oh and when I have my next wedding...you won't be invited!" She laughed before sealing up the last opening with ice.

Fionna ran to the window and slammed her frozen fist against it. The ice around her hands broke but not the window. "Glob looks like I'm trapped in here. I flippin' hate that stupid ice cow!" Fionna cried before she sat on the ground feeling cold.

* * *

Marshall Lee had just started to leave his house. He was wearing a black buttoned shirt, dark skinny jeans and black converse. He shrugged. It was about as dressy as he was going to get. He even had a small red rose that he got for Fionna. Well it was red. Marshall Lee was still curious on why Fionna didn't want him to pick her up. Did she think of it as a date? He wondered and shook his head at the thought. No. They were only going as "pals" but defiantly not in the way PG classified him and Fionna as. He thought they were both way closer than pals. Even Fionna said that he was her best friend in the world. Marshall smiled at the thought. He didn't have many friends but he didn't usually call someone his best friend. Maybe he did with Prince Gumball but that was a story from the past. A story he didn't exactly like telling. Marshall Lee floated down the dark field as he made his way towards Gumball's castle.

He heard the sound of a wolf howl and it triggered a memory in his brain. He remembered the time he and Fionna went running with the wolves. It was an adventurous night. He had did it all just so Fionna could go to the movies with Prince Gumball. Sure he didn't think anything of it sense he thought the situation was hilarious but now he looked at it different. Fionna went through all of that just to get rejected by Prince Gumball. If he was him he would have defiantly said yes. Not because he liked her or anything. Marshall Lee felt his face heat up a little at the thought and shook his head. But it was because if anyone did those things to him, he would have said yes. That was one of the days where Marshall Lee found out how much in common Fionna and him have. They both love adventure, hate classy crap and have similar personalities. Sometimes he wondered what attracted her to Gumball. 'Was it his looks? No he's pink. Was it his personality? No. Bubba is as boring as a leaf floating in the water. Marshall Lee thought.

"I'm way better than Princey" Marshall muttered before he saw that PG's castle was in front of him. He sighed and knocked on the door. Prince Gumball opened the door and Marshall Lee saw that he was wearing a poofy pink shirt with large pink pants and brown shoes.

"Nice dress Gumbutt." Marshall Lee said smirking.

"Its nice to see you too Marshall Lee." Prince Gumball said rolling his eyes. "Would you care to enter?" he asked.

"Thats why I came here." Marshall Lee said passing past him. Marshall Lee saw that nearly all the people of the Candy Kingdom was there.

"Oh my glob Marshall Lee!" A voice said and he turned to see Lumpy Space Prince floating towards him. "Its about lumpin' time you arrived. Now we can get this party started!" LSP exclaimed.

Marshall Lee rolled his eyes. "Yeah sure. Is Fionna here?" He asked looking around.

"I don't think so but Cake is." LSP said pointing across the room. There was Cake drinking punch with Lord Monochromicorn. He floated over to them.

"Cake, is Fionna here?" Marshall Lee asked and Cake quickly turned around.

"Uhm no. But I'm sure she's on her way." Cake said backing away a little.

Marshall Lee shrugged and floated back to where LSP was.

**There, all done! Did you like? Review! Sorry for any mistakes…I copied this from my iPhone so… Stay tuned for the next chapter. Pce out =]**


	3. Picture Perfect Memories

**Hey guys, I'm back with Chapter 3. I'm so happy to see so many positive reviews about my story! It seriously makes me so happy and want to upload something everyday for you guys =] But of course that can't happen…anyway on to the story!**

**BTW This Chapter starts of the song (Need You Now).. So the last two introductory chapters have now ended.**

**Flashbacks will be written like **_this_

_Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor..._Fionna decided to find some heat. She climbed the frozen ladder toward her and Cake's room. She had to move carefully or else she would slip. She arrived in her room to see that it was also frozen. She grabbed her sheets and they laid frozen on her bed.

"Man." Fionna groaned and went back downstairs. "Maybe I could use the fireplace to-" Fionna said before she saw that the fireplace was also frozen. Fionna growled and became angry. "Glob, what the heck is Ice Queens problem?" She asked no one and threw a fallen shelve at a window. It didn't do any damage. Fionna picked up a bat and swung it at the front door. Still no damage. She even used her sword. She was about to throw the couch until she heard something walking towards her.

"Fionna?" Beemo asked.

"Beemo!" Fionna said and knelt down beside it. "I forgot all about you. How did you not get frozen by Ice Queen?" She asked.

"I hid in the bathtub where Ice Queen couldn't find me. Why did she do this anyway?" Beemo said.

"Because she's stupid that's why. But its expected..." Fionna replied and rolled her eyes. She got up and sat on the frozen couch and Beemo sat with her. "Math would I would give to have some hot cocoa right now." Fionna said and her stomach growled. "And something to eat."

Beemo nodded. "I want some too. I could make them but the stove-"

"I forgot all about the stove!" Fionna said jumping up from her seat. She saw that the stove was frozen but turned it on anyway. Nothing happened. "What's up with it?" Fionna asked and kept switching the knobs. Beemo scurried to where she was.

"Well before you interrupted me, I was going to say that all the outlets have been frozen so nothing electrical will work!" Beemo said.

"Oh. Sorry" Fionna said and slumped. "Wait aren't you electrical?" she asked.

"Yes and I use batteries. But I need new ones. These are pretty low." Beemo said and showed her the battery icon. It said 43%battery left.

"So you won't be working that long anymore? Ugh I knew I should have told Cake to get some!" Fionna groaned again and sat down on the couch. Once again Beemo sat next to her.

"I hate the cold." Fionna said. She wrapped her arms around her legs to try to keep warm. "I wish Cake was here. Maybe Marshal too. I just wish I could have someone here with me." Fionna said. "No offense Beemo."

"Non taken. I wish I had a friend just like me. So we can both play video games!" Beemo said.(Sorry I didn't include Nepther in this story, I didn't know he was still in Finn & Jakes house when I originally wrote this :/)

Fionna nodded. She looked around and saw that the place was a mess. Something had caught her eye and she leaned forward. She saw pictures scattered around the floor right below a shelf.

"When did these get here?" Fionna asked.

Beemo shrugged. Fionna got up and picked one up. She saw that it was a picture of her, Cake and Marshall Lee when they had gone to wrestle some trolls.

"It seems like this just happened yesterday." Fionna muttered as the memories floated around in her mind...

* * *

_"Ready to do this Fi? Or are you chicken?" Marshall Lee asked Fionna. _

_It was a cloudy night and the trio were hiding behind a bunch of shrubs. Cake was standing by Fionna but very far away from Marshall Lee. _

_"Heck yes! I'm not afraid of anything!" Fionna replied excitedly. _

_"Yeah except for the ocean, the Litch, clowns and-" Marshall Lee said and Fionna shot him a look. _

_"Wait. Shhh do you hear that?" Fionna asked. _

_They looked to see a giant troll walking right pass them. _

_"1...2...3!" Both Fionna and Marshal Lee said and jumped from their hiding places and onto the troll. _

_"Hey what the-" The troll said as he was slammed to the ground. Fionna held on to its legs while Marshall Lee held him in a head lock. "Argh lemme go! Lemme go!" The troll cried. _

_"Stop being such a baby and take it!" Marshall Lee said. _

_Fionna laughed. "Body slam!" She said and jumped on the trolls back, causing him to lose his breath. Marshall Lee laughed also and jumped on the other side of his back. _

_"Oof!" The troll said and pushed them off of his back. "You guys aren't normal!" He said and ran off coughing and wheezing. _

_"Thank you!" Fionna shouted back. _

_"Its what he gets." Marshall Lee said floating beside her. _

_"Cake did you get that?" Fionna asked. _

_"Yeah I think...or maybe not." Cake said. _

_"Aw Cake! That was like the perfect shot." Fionna pouted. _

_Marshall Lee shrugged. "Just take another one then. With just us three." _

_Fionna nodded and grabbed the camera. She put it on top of a tree and raced back to her spot. "C'mon we have 5 seconds!" Fionna said to them. Cake sat in the spot next to her while Marshall Lee floated by Fionna giving the rock on sign. _

_"Mathematical!" Fionna said and the camera flashed. _

* * *

Fionna chuckled at the memory. Beemo looked at the picture. "Hey I remember this one" Fionna said holding a picture. It was of her and Marshall Lee fighting jungle monsters.

"This was after Marshall Lee broke up with Ashley..." Fionna stated and her memories started up again.

* * *

_"Marshal, that girl was stupid! You totally deserve someone better." Fionna said to Marshall Lee. They were sitting outside his house on a cool night. _

_"I know she seemed like a bad person but believe it or not we really had some good memories." Marshall Lee said sadly. _

_"Like..." Fionna stared. "Like the time we moved in together at the tree house." Marshall Lee said. _

_"But that's when she sold Hambo and you know how much he meant to you." Fionna said. _

_"Glob don't remind me." Marshall Lee said sadly. "Well, there was the time at the movies! Oh wait, she dumped the popcorn on my head for not agreeing that the guy next to her was cute..." Marshall Lee stated. "But there was- Wait never mind." _

_Fionna felt really bad for him. He gave his heart to Ashley and she abused it. No one should be treated the way he was. _

_"I know you think Ashley was a good person at first but she was just using you. You didn't deserve to be treated that way." Fionna said then stood up. "You don't even need anyone like that! No way! Your Marshall Lee the flippin' Vampire King and he don't take squat from stupid people like Ashley! Your a radical dude so who wouldn't like you? A stupid person that's who!" She said. Marshall Lee looked up at her with curiosity. _

_"You think I'm radical?" he asked. _

_Fionna rolled her eyes but in a "duh" way. "Of course guy! Your like the most radical-est person ever! I don't know who wouldn't think that." Fionna said. Marshall Lee looked at her but he still showed sadness in his eyes. _

_"Are you saying that because were friends?" He asked. Fionna shook her head. _

_"Of course not." she answered. _

_"But I-" Marshall Lee said before Fionna had wrapped him into a hug. _

_"Just stop being so sad. I want you to be your stupid, cocky self again." She said and let go of him. Marshall Lee was sort of speechless. Fionna hadn't hugged him before. _

_"Thanks" he said smiling. _

_"Yeah yeah. Let's go to the Jungle Kingdom and kill those monster beasts that you think have pig brains!" Fionna said excitedly. _

_"Fine." Marshall Lee said getting up from his spot. _

_"Woo adventure time!" Fionna said and ran towards the thick trees with Marshall Lee following behind, smiling._

* * *

"I can't remember when we took that picture but at least it got Marshall Lee's mind off of Ashley." Fionna said and picked up another one. "Remember this one Beemo? It was when Marsh took us to play a song..." Fionna said and went into flashback mode.

* * *

_"Marsh, are you sure you don't need help with those?" Fionna asked Marshall Lee as they walked down the sandy beach. It was a warm night and the moon shone against the dark blue water. He was carrying a bag full of empty bottles. _

_"No I don't." Marshall Lee said floating ahead of her. _

_Fionna pouted. "Well what are all those bottles for?" She asked. _

_"Just wait and see girl." He said. _

_Fionna shrugged. She was carrying Beemo in her arms and he was looking at the sand in awe. _

_"Fionna may I touch sand?" Beemo asked. _

_"Sure." Fionna said and put him down on the ground. Beemo started to touch the sand and soon he was rolling around in it. _

_"Wow. I never felt sand before!" Beemo gushed. Fionna laughed. _

_"Here we are!" Marshall Lee said suddenly. Fionna froze. _

_"Y-you took us...TO THE OCEAN!?" She asked looking at the water in complete terror. _

_"No I didn't. Don't be a wimp!" Marshall Lee said and started to pour the bottles out of the bag and onto the ground. _

_"But- I'm not a wimp..." Fionna said and pouted again. She watched as he stacked the bottles in a long line. _

_"Marsh, what the heck are you doing?" Fionna asked. _

_"You'll see." Marshall Lee said again. _

_"Well I'm seein' and I'm not sure what your doin' " Fionna said shaking her head. _

_"Just wait." Marshall Lee said. _

_She sighed and watched as he took the water from the ocean and poured it into each bottle. She took notice on how he poured in different amounts for each bottle. _

_"Okay take a look." Marshall Lee said a few seconds later. _

_"Come on Beemo lets see what this guy made." Fionna said and they walked to where the Vampire boy was floating. _

_"Well...?" Marshall Lee asked. Fionna put a finger to her chin. _

_"Hmm." She said thinking out loud. "You want to have a drinking contest?" Fionna asked. _

_"No. Just watch this." Marshall Lee said and took out two spoon like items. He tapped one against the rim of the bottle and it made a high pitched ring. _

_"Whoa!" Fionna said. He tapped the sticks against three other bottles and finally down the whole line; causing varies types of rings to be heard. "How'd you do that?" Fionna asked looking at the bottles with wide eyes. _

_"Its easy." Marshall Lee exclaimed. "I found out that the less amount of water you use, the higher the sound will be. And the more water you use, the lower the sound will be." _

_"Whoa that's crazy son!" Fionna said and Marshall Lee smirked at her. "Wait lets make a song." Fionna said. "Marsh just keep playing those bottles!" She commanded. He shrugged and started to drum them like drums. "Beemo give us a beat." Fionna said to the little video game. _

_"Okey dokey." Beemo said and began to play a video gamey beat. _

_"Yeah that's right!" Fionna said and started to wiggle her arms. She took an empty bottle and acted like it was a microphone. _

_"Hey baby, baby, baby, baby _

_The way you play those beats just drives me _crazy

_Dance with me, dance with, dance with me _

_Just hurry up, I have to leave_

_I may be afraid of the ocean _

_but I can twist my body like current motion _

_Cheese, Apples, Pumpkin pie_

_If you like those kinds of food then your my guy! _

_Don't mind me, don't mind me. _

_I'm just jammin' with my friend Marshall Lee _

_And Beemo tooooooo!" _

_Fionna sung, stretching out the last note. _

_"Not bad." Marshall Lee. _

_"No dude it was totally rad!" Fionna said. Marshal Lee stuck his tongue out at her. "Lets take a picture!" Fionna said grabbing her new camera. _

_"Again?" Marshall Lee asked. _

_"Hey Cake just got me this Camera and she told me to use up every last bit of film!" Fionna said._

_"Then why can't she just take one herself?" Marshall Lee asked. _

_"Because Marshall Lee. She is busy having her time with Lord Monochromicorn ." Fionna answered. _

_"Whatever. They're a weird couple." Marshall Lee exclaimed. _

_"Its love." Fionna shrugged. "Lets just take the picture already!" She said and picked Beemo up in her arms. "Everyone say, cow butts!" Fionna said and snapped the picture._

* * *

"Ugh I'm hungry." Fionna said putting the picture down. She got up off the ground and walked to the kitchen. She opened the fridge and looked inside. "There's left over spaghetti that Cake made last week...about half a gallon of ice cream...and score meatloaf!" Fionna said and took out her favorite food.

"Wait but how am I suppose to heat this up?" She asked. Beemo shrugged. "The stove doesn't work because the outlets are frozen. The fireplace is frozen, plus I don't have anything to make it with..." Fionna groaned. "Flop, I wish I could find a way to get out of here. The whole place is covered in ice!" Beemo looked at her sadly.

"And I'm still losing battery." Fionna took the meatloaf and sat at the kitchen table.

"Oh well down the hatch." Fionna said and took a bite of her frozen food. "Uhh this sucks big time." She said and took one last bite before throwing it away. "I'm so sorry." She muttered to the meatloaf in the trash can. Fionna went back into the living room and laid on the floor. Beemo sat next to her. "Glob I feel so weak. I should be trying to find a way out of here! I should be making a plan or something." Fionna said slamming her fist in her hand. "But there's nothing I could do." "I wish I had left with Cake then none of this would have happened. Then I would have kicked Ice Queens butt before she could steal Prince Gumball..."

Fionna drifted off and looked at the clock. 9:37. "That means the party started 37 minutes ago. Do you think anyone would even notice?" Fionna asked. Beemo shrugged. "I doubt Prince Gumball will. He'll be too busy partying to even worry about me... I know its stupid but did those things Ice Queen say were true? Does Gumball only rely on me to save him and to stop Ice Queen from taking him?" Fionna sighed and was silent or a couple of minutes. "Do you think Marshall Lee will notice that I'm gone?" Fionna asked suddenly. She shook away the thought and rubbed her hands together.

"I hope I don't freeze to death in this place..." Fionna said. "Well I guess its better to die in your own home than in the hands of the Litch or something." Beemo sighed also.

"I die too but you can just replace my batteries."

"Oh your lucky Beemo. If we die I don't think we come back. Or at least that's what I think. I don't want to die yet. Maybe I will when I'm old and stuff..." Fionna shivered. "Did it just get colder?" Fionna asked wrapping her arms around her sides and throwing her hair over her shoulders. "Geez I never talked so much in my life. But I guess it helps." she said then saw her cell phone on the ground.

_Maybe I should call Marshall Lee?_

* * *

**WOOW that was a really long chapter! Hope you guys enjoyed it anyway! The next chapters will be **_**way **_**shorter. Maybe only by 400 words. Uhm, well review please! See ya soon =]**


	4. Another shot of Whiskey

**Chapter 4, is up! Hope you like. This time it's coming from Marshall Lee's point of view. Instead of going through the whole first part of the song, I thought I'd switch it up from Fionna to Marshall Lee then Fionna etc. Just so you won't get bored or anything. Hope you understand.**

* * *

_Another shot of whiskey can't stop looking at the door..._

Marshal Lee's verse"Okay, everyone the party's starting now so who wants to play truth or dare?!" Lumpy Space Prince asked the crowd of people.

There was a chorus of applause and cheers and the partiers started to gather in a circle. "Marshall Lee are you playing?" LSP asked.

"Huh?" Marshall Lee asked, not really playing attention.

"Truth or dare! Come play it with us!" LSP cried tugging on his arm.

Marshall Lee sighed before looking back at the door. _What's keeping Fionna? _He checked the clock on his phone. 9:15. _I did get here about an hour earlier_... Marshall Lee concluded and floated toward the circle of people. He saw one last spot besides Prince Gumball. He rolled his eyes but sat down next to him anyway.

"Okay, everybody, SHUTUP!" LSP yelled over the shouting people. They quickly stopped talking. "To get you guys "pumped up" for our game, I will serve you some of this delicious punch!" Lumpy Space Prince said winking at Marshall Lee. He was puzzled by this but shook it off. One by one, each person got their cup of punch and was happily chugging it down.

"Wow LSP this punch is great! What kind of flavor is it?" Turtle Prince asked.

"It's Whi-I mean fruit punch. Yeah fruit punch..." LSP snickered. Marshall Lee sipped his punch and looked back at the door, thinking about Fionna again. "First up is...Jungle Prince!" LSP said, finishing up his first cup. "Truth or Dare?"

"Uh Dare?" Jungle Prince had said. "I dare you to go find Desert Princess and tell her that her Kingdom sucks!" LSP exclaimed.

"No! I can't tell her that. I mean its bad enough our Kingdoms are enemies and to go up to her and tell her that her kingdom sucks just draws the line!" Jungle Prince huffed.

"Fine, party pooper... But we have things for people like you!" Lumpy Space Prince said and threw something on Jungle Prince. JP was now wearing a large "Loser" hat and a big poofy green dress.

"Okay I get the hat but what's with the dress?" Jungle Prince asked confused.

"Only _Losers _wear that kind of material with that fleece!" LSP exclaimed and poured another glass of punch. "Who wants more punch?!" LSP asked. Everyone cheered except Marshall Lee.

_Everyone's a little too excited for this punch_... Marshall Lee thought in his head. He looked over to Prince Gumball who also got another glass. _He actually looks like he's having fun_. Marshall Lee thought. He looked at his phone again. 9:37. pm. Fionna still wasn't there. He glanced at Cake to see if she noticed, but she was too busy dancing with Monochro. Marshall Lee shifted uneasily. He wondered what was taking her so long. Not that he cared for her like that...but he hoped she was okay. Fionna can take care of herself, _I'm sure she's just running late_. Marshall thought and looked at the door again.

"MARSHALL LEE!" Lumpy Space Prince screamed in his ear.

"Ow! Flip, LSP...what is it?" Marshall Lee asked angrily.

"Its your turn! Sheesh I think someone needs more fruit punch." LSP snickered and a couple people laughed with him.

"Okay whatever. Dare." Marshall Lee said flatly. Why did he agree to this game again?

"Lets make it interesting..." LSP said with a hand on his lumpy purple chin. "I dare you to...give Gumball a lap dance!"

"WHAT?!" Both Marshall Lee and Prince Gumball cried in unison.

"Well it _is_ his birthday!" Lumpy Space Prince insisted.

"No LSP! I'm not into that kind of stuff" Gumball said.

"Are you sure? You sure wear a lot of pink for a guy..." Marshall Lee said under his breath.

"What was that?" Prince Gumball asked angrily.

"Drama Bomb!" Lumpy Space Prince whispered to Turtle Princess.

"Sounds like you guys need more fruit punch!" LSP said flying in between them.

"I think I do!" Marshall Lee said taking a full glass of "punch" and gulping it down. He was starting to feel a little dizzy but he didn't care. He was unaware that he'd just drunk about a cup and a half of fruity Whiskey.

"I think I will too!" Prince Gumball said and snatched the cup from LSP.

"Pst, Turtle Prince are you getting this?" LSP whispered to Turtle Prince.

"Yeah duuude!" Turtle Prince exclaimed and held up his phone.

"I don't even know why I came here in the first place!" Marshall Lee said stubbornly and started to float off.

"Hey! You didn't even do your dare!" LSP cried.

"No. Actually I think its Prince Gumball's turn to go!" Marshall Lee said turning around quickly and pointing at PG.

"What is it Bubba, truth or dare? How about truth! Is it true that your nothing but a stubborn rich geek who always gets captured by the Ice Queen and ends up getting saved by Fionna? Who's only 14 years old? I think so. You just don't get it! I guess so because your brain is made of bubblegum! Your basically a candy toy to girls and ice women everywhere. Fionna likes you a lot. You know that right? Oh, I guess not because your too naïve to notice. All you do is break her heart and act all peachy the next day! Your so oblivious, its makes me sick to think people actually like you!" Marshall Lee said angrily. Everyone looked at him shocked, and then to Prince Gumball. He had his mouth wide open and was shaking his glass.

"You know Marshall Lee, that hurt." He said sadly, then he became angry.

"But I don't even know why I invited you to my party! MY party! Its too bad I couldn't host this party in the morning...then I wouldn't even have to worry about seeing you here! But I was thinking, "Who knows? Maybe Marshall and I can patch things up and be pals again? But no! You had to get all angry and bring out your personal problems against me! You act like I'm the bad guy, I mean, what did I do? Yeah I do like Fionna, I'll admit it. But its hard liking someone who is 5 years older than you! That's why I prefer we just stay friends and I am truly sorry for breaking her heart, but there's nothing I can do! Just because I'm literally made of bubblegum doesn't mean I'm stupid and useless. I'm not a fighter either so when Ice Queen takes me, I can't do anything. And I do not rely on Fionna. Plus I'm not a candy toy. That's just sick... Just don't be mad that a lot of people like me better than you! I'm not the blood thirsty vampire here. Don't come at me because your just jealous!" PG spat back.

"Me jealous? Of what? That you care about no one but yourself?" Marshall Lee said with glowing red eyes.

"That's not true!" Prince Gumball responded back.

"You know what? Your not even worth it!" Marshall Lee said and flew away, pushing away the people that crowded around him.

"Fine then!" Prince Gumball said and walked the opposite way.

"Awkward..." Lumpy Space Prince said. "Who want's to play twister?!" He asked and everyone cheered.

Marshall was busy sitting in the living room of the Candy castle with another glass of fruit punch. He was too busy lost in his thoughts to focus on anything. _Gumball is a liar! If it wasn't for those people crowded around him, he would have confessed everything. _He said in his head. He drunk some of his punch and he started to feel dizzy again. Then it hit him.

"Oh flop. Lumpy Space Prince put whiskey in this!" He said and he pushed the cup away from him. "I already drunk 2 cups..." He said to himself. He flew lazily down the hallway wondering what to do next. What was the point of going to a party if you weren't going to do anything there? He wondered why he came here in the first place. But seconds later he suddenly remembered.

"Cram, I forgot about Fionna." He said feeling guilty. He took out his phone to check his calls but he saw only one. From his mom. _Why is she calling me? _He asked in his head and shrugged then deleted the message. He set his phone down on the table. He had looked over to the door one last time.

"I hope she's okay..." He said aloud.

* * *

**Chapter 5 is doneee. Cue LSP's quote, "Drama Bomb!" Lol, so did you like? Review! Next chapter should be up soon featuring Fionna's point of view. So stay tuned and Pce out =]**


	5. Reachin' for the phone

**Hey peoples! Chapter 5 is up. Again thanks for your awesome reviews! They make me want to just write 3,000 chapters just for you guys! =] Well, hope you like. Uhm Chapter is a little short though :B **

* * *

Reachin' for the phone cause I can't fight it anymore...

Fionna's verseFionna looked at her cell phone on the ground. _Should I call Marshall Lee? _She thought in her head. _No I said I wouldn't call him_.

"Besides he's probably to busy to answer it." Fionna said crossing her arms.

She felt her arms start to get colder. "Ughh." Fionna groaned. Beemo looked at her with concern. "No worries Beemo." She told him. "I've been through worse. I mean a little cold can't hurt right?" Beemo shrugged.

"I know this cold isn't affecting me but it will affect you. If you stay in this cold for any longer, your body temperature will decrease causing you to go into the first stages of hypothermia!"

"Pfft you're soundin' like Prince Gumball. All sciency and junk." Fionna said.

"Well it is true." Beemo said.

"Beemo, I said I'll be fine. I've gotten out of Ice Queens traps plenty of times, so I can get out of this." Fionna declared. "But I'll give her props for being able to seal up an open window with just ice." Fionna saw that the pictures on the ground were starting to fog up with frost.

"Oh shoot!" Fionna said gathering them up. She placed them in a safe spot inside a drawer. She then took a seat by the shelf and she started to shiver.

"Okay." She said with chattering teeth. "Now I know its getting colder. Why?" Fionna asked.

"Ice Queen was able to freeze the furnace too, which means we are no longer getting warm air from the air conditioner. So all the cold is staying in here and is also getting colder by the ice around the house." Beemo said.

"Shhmow." Fionna pouted; half listening because she was freezing so much. She looked at the shelves and saw a small red object. She focused on it until she saw that it was something of Cake's

"Yuck. Cake's nasty fish candy...wait a minute!" Fionna said and studied the dusty piece of candy. "Hmm" She said putting a finger to her chin.

"Cake's fish candy...Cake's candy...Cake's...candles! I forgot she uses them." Fionna declared and ran to her room to get them. She came back with a small candle and one match.

"This is all I could find." Fionna said and sat next to Beemo. "I hope this works..." Fionna said and swiped the match against the floor. It successfully created a flame. "Yes!" Fionna cried. She happily lit the candle and the room was soon filled with flower scents. "This isn't much but at least we have something." Fionna said and wrapped her arms around her legs.

Beemo tried to do the same but failed so he kept his hands by his side. "It won't last more than one hour." Beemo said quietly. "As well as my battery."

"Thanks for the good news Beemo. Anything else you want to tell me? Maybe that no one will ever come and break us out of here? Or we'll have to eat each other to stay alive!?" Fionna said.

"Sorry." Beemo said sadly.

"Ugh sorry Beemo. I'm just so flipping cold and I really want to get out of here." Fionna flipped her hair onto her shoulders for warmth. "I hope somebody can save us...Wow.I'm always the one saving someone. I never thought I would need rescuing." Fionna said honestly. "I hope Marshall Lee comes. Or Cake. Or just both of them!" Fionna said. She looked to her phone again.

"Maybe I should call them..." She thought for a moment. "No way! I-I can do this. I'll just wait for them. I mean they can't be that long right?" She said and suddenly her eyes widened.

"Oh glob I forgot about Ice Queen! She's going to Gumball's party to kidnap him!" She said jumping to her feet. "I have to-" She said reaching for her sword. "Oh. I forgot I can't do anything...I feel so useless!" Fionna groaned.

Beemo watched as she paced back and forth. She took several glances at her phone before shaking her head every time. She sighed.

"I hope she doesn't do anything to them. Cake can fend for herself but I'm worried about Marshall Lee- uh I mean Prince Gumball! He never fought the Ice Queen before and-" Fionna stopped and looked at Beemo. "What? I'm worried about Prince Gumball too! Not just Marshall Lee... I'm uh worried about both. So I don't know why your saying I'm just talking about Marshall Lee. Cause I'm not!" Fionna concluded.

"But I didn't say anything." Beemo said. "Oh." Fionna said and turned away, blushing.

"Whatever!" She said.

"Is something wrong Fionna?" Beemo asked.

"I'm fine Beemo!" Fionna lied.

"But your cheeks-" Beemo said before Fionna interrupted him. "I-Its just really cold." Fionna said which was half true. Beemo shrugged and decided to play with his soccer ball. Fionna watched him for a few minutes before sighing and sitting on the couch. She looked at her phone and questioned about calling Marshall Lee.

"Maybe I can just call him...I mean it wouldn't hurt." Fionna finally reached for her cell phone. She slowly dialed his number and held her phone to her ear. "Oh cram, he is so going to rub it in my face now!" Fionna groaned and waited for him to pick up. She tapped her fingers on the table impatiently. Beemo also stopped playing soccer to see if anyone would answer the phone. She hung up the phone and redialed his number twice, but there was still no answer. Fionna grew worried.

"Why isn't he answering Beemo!?" Fionna asked. Beemo shrugged. "Glob he's probably wasted right now...ugh." Fionna rolled her eyes but wondered if that was actually true.

"Uhm Fionna?" Beemo called to her.

"What is it Beemo?" She answered.

"Is anybody coming to save us?" Fionna looked at Beemo then toward her phone.

"...I don't know Beemo."

* * *

**Hope you like! Review :D Sorry it was a little short. Next Chapter will be a LOT longer. Stay tuned, until next time, pce out =]**


	6. Can't stop lookin' at the door

**Chappie 6 is up! Yep. Thanks for the reviews, story favorites and all of that! Makes me fell like I'm someone special xD Well hope you like this chapter! Super long! :B**

* * *

Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before..._Somewhere in the Ice Kingdom... _

"At last!" Ice Queen laughed in victory. She was floating above her Ice Castle as a large group of penguins gathered below her. She stopped laughing and looked at the noisy crowd below her.

"Hey, be quiet! I'm trying to talk here!" She yelled at them. They stopped quacking and looked at her. "That's better. " Ice Queen smirked. "Now..." She started. "In order to start this raid, I need every single one of you to cooperate. Got that?" She asked.

The penguins nodded. "Good. Let's go get my Gumball!" She said as she lead the army of penguins toward the Candy Kingdom.

* * *

Marshall Lee's verse

Back at the Kingdom, Marshall Lee was feeling terrible. He gotten so caught up in his conflict with Prince Gumball, that he forgot about Fionna. He decided he was going to find her, no matter what she said. He just wanted to make sure that she was okay.

Marshall Lee floated out to the main room, where the entrance was located. He was about to fly towards it when he paused. He suddenly remembered when he was at Gumball's last party.

_Why did I go again? _He mentally asked himself.

He shrugged the thought off. He then thought of when Fionna had arrived. He never saw her in a dress but he had to admit that she looked stunning in it. He remembered her waving at him, and him giving her the rock on sign, and flying away. It was only then when he realized that he should have said something to her. Before he could say anything, Marshall saw that Fionna had left with Prince Gumball. This had made him angry again. But he would always remember that sight of Fionna. He wished she would come sweeping in again. And leaving with him, not Gumball.

"Yo Marshall, where the lump, do you think your going?" Lumpy Space Prince asked, interrupting his thoughts.

Marshall Lee looked at him confused before he spoke. "I'm going to look for Fionna. It's almost been 2 hours since the party started and she's still not here!"

LSP shrugged. "Fine but your gonna miss out on some _awesome _stuff!" LSP exclaimed and pointed across the room towards the group of partiers. They were busy playing some game called "drop ball"

Marshall Lee made a face. "Yeah it seems stupid. Now, if you just let me-" He was about to say before Starchy (Female Starchy: She doesn't have a real name Dx) busted through the doors.

"Its! T-The…Oh my goodness!" She stuttered, shaking her head.

LSP looked at her like she was crazy. "Uhm, were you like, invited to this party?" He asked.

"What's going on?" Prince Gumball asked, suddenly appearing. He and Marshall Lee exchanged annoyed looks.

"Marshall Lee, what did you do?" Prince Gumball asked.

"I didn't do anything to her! She just came in here acting all weird…" Marshall Lee said.

"What's wrong Starchy?" Prince Gumball asked with crossed arms.

"Well…" Starchy started to say. "I remember I was outside, by the shop center. And I was looking for some new boots, since I got my other ones dirty from mud wrestling last week." She laughed. "Wait, or was I looking for a new hat? I can't remember…" She asked.

"Could you hurry up?" Marshall Lee asked.

Prince Gumball shot him a look. "Go on Starchy, but tell us what made you so startled." He said.

"Ok right…well anyway I was at the shop center buying something. Then on my way home I heard something scary. I was hiding behind a tree the whole time…or maybe it was a bush…" She trailed off.

Marshall Lee groaned, shaking his head.

"Anyway, I heard a sound coming closer and closer until I saw a penguin. I thought the little fella' was so cute so I gave him some candy. But then another penguin showed up. Then another and another, until I was just surrounded by them! I even ran out of candy! Then I heard the evil laughing! I only looked up and that's when I wished I hadn't!" Starchy exclaimed.

"Uh, what did you see?" Prince Gumball asked.

"The Ice Queen! And she's coming this way! I'm lucky I made it in time just to tell you all. But now I'm so tired…Plus I think I might be terrified of penguins now." Starchy said with a hand to her head.

"The Ice Queen!?" Prince Gumball cried.

Suddenly there was a loud crash and the candy covered walls came smashing down to the ground. Everyone looked in shock as they saw the Ice Queen and numerous penguins surrounding her.

"Penguins! Oh my…!" Starchy said before fainting.

"Everyone hide quick! LSP take Starchy to a safe place!" Prince Gumball commanded and handed the unconscious Starchy to LSP.

He gave a look of annoyance and was about to protest before a large ice cube smashed in front of him, making him scream and run away.

All the other party guests started to scream as they ran in all different directions. Cake on the other hand ran up towards the Ice Queen.

"That's right my subjects! Flee! Flee!" Ice Queen said and laughed evilly while shooting ice cubes at people. Her penguins started to break and eat all the furniture and floors.

"Hey Ice Queen!" Cake cried.

"What?" Ice Queen asked before she got kicked in the face.

"Who said you could come to this party, isn't it past your bedtime?" She asked and dodged a large snow ball coming her way.

"Haha, its to late! You can't stop me Cake" Ice Queen said.

"Oh yeah?" Cake asked, stretching her ways towards the Ice Queen and pouncing on her. Ice Queen struggled to get the strong feline off of her but it was no use. Suddenly Ice Queen saw a disco ball hanging from the ceiling and she shot at it.

"You might want to watch out!" Ice Queen said and quickly moved out of the way. Cake was fortunate to move out of the way also but she was quickly zapped by Ice Queen and fell down to the ground, frozen. Lord Monochromicorn tapped something on the ground and started to strike, using his horn as a weapon. Ice Queen shot zapped him, also making him freeze. Prince Gumball saw this and ran away terrified.

Marshall Lee had started to throw objects at the penguins but there were too many of them, so he had retreated toward an empty room and hid behind a couch. To his surprise he saw that Prince Gumball was hiding there also. He was panicking and currently in the fettle position.

Marshall Lee rolled his eyes. "Uh hello? Don't you think you're suppose to be doing something right now?" He asked.

"I-I can't! Ice Queen is out there looking for me! I can never leave this spot!" Prince Gumball cried before peeking over the couch and looking out the door. He suddenly saw LSP fly in quickly and slam the door.

"Oh my glob" Lumpy Space Prince said.

"See! It's too dangerous to even _think _about going back out there! Did you see what happened to Cake? And poor Lord Monochromicorn, only trying to save her!" Prince Gumball exclaimed and returned to fettle position.

"We can't just sit here and do nothing. Ice Queen is out there probably killingyour candy people while you sit here acting like a wuss!" Marshall Lee confronted.

Prince Gumball looked at him in terror. "_K-Killing?!_"

Marshall Lee groaned and looked at LSP for help but he shrugged in reply.

"You must have made something that can stop her, just stop freaking out and think already!" He said and slapped him in the face.

"Ow!" Gumball said holding his pink cheek. Suddenly his eyes widened. "Wait, I do have something I can use against the Ice Queen! Oh and Marshall Lee, don't ever slap me again!" He said angrily.

Marshall Lee smirked. "I can't make any promises."

Gumball ran to the door and slowly opened it. He looked outside to see complete chaos. The place was trashed, penguins littered the rooms and halls and melting ice blocks laid everywhere.

"I know you're in here somewhere Gumball, I can smell your tasty scent!" He heard Ice Queen say and it sent a chill up his spine. He quickly closed the door.

" I have a plan. Its risky but I think it could work." Prince Gumball said to Marshall Lee and LSP. "If I can get to my lab, I'll be able to retrieve my devices. But since the hallways aren't clear, we're going to need a distraction." He explained and he looked at Lumpy Space Prince.

"What?" he asked.

"Come on LSP, you're the perfect distraction! Just do something to distract Ice Queen while Marshall Lee and I go down to my lab. It won't even take long." Prince Gumball said.

"Fine whatever. But only because I don't want to be in this lumpin' room by myself. Besides, who said the party was over yet?" LSP exclaimed before "running" out the door. Prince Gumball and Marshall Lee stopped by the door and waited for the signal.

LSP was currently floating towards the middle of the large front room. Penguins were everywhere and Ice Queen was turning over furniture furiously looking for Gumball.

"AHEM" LSP cleared his throat loudly. Everyone turned towards him. "Good I have your attention."

"WHERE IS PRINCE GUMBALL?!" Ice Queen yelled.

"Sheesh, someone's pushy…" He exclaimed.

Ice Queen growled.

"Listen you! I will feed you to my penguins if you don't tell me where Prince Gumball is!" Ice Queen threatened.

"Look lady. You need to lumpin' relax…and have some punch!" LSP said before handing everyone punch. The penguins, not knowing any better, started to drink it. Ice Queen threw the glass down in frustration.

"Quit playing stupid games with me!" She said.

"Uh hello? We finished playing games like hours ago! Now its time for the…DANCE PARTY!" LSP cried before loud dance music started to play. Rays of colorful lights bounced off the walls and the partiers (That weren't frozen) ran out of their hiding spots just to dance. The penguins even started dancing with them.

"What are you doing!?" Ice Queen shouted to them. "Stop dancing and help me find Prince Gumball!"

They were so busy dancing that they didn't even hear her shouts. She yelled in anger. LSP turned to Prince Gumball and Marshall Lee and gave them a thumbs up.

"Let's go!" Prince Gumball said and together they snuck past the dancing crowd, careful of not being seen by Ice Queen. Lumpy Space Prince grabbed on to Marshall Lee's shirt.

"I may be an awesome lumpin' partier, but I don't know how long I can keep this up! I'm partying with penguins for globs sake!" LSP exclaimed and Marshall Lee nodded.

* * *

"It's in here somewhere…" Prince Gumball said once they were in his lab. It was covered in science beakers, machines and papers.

"Glad to see your organized." Marshall Lee said.

"Not now Marshall Lee! I have to find my device or else-" Prince Gumball said before they heard a loud crash.

"What was that?" Marshall Lee asked.

"I think it was the Ice Queen!" Prince Gumball said. Suddenly there was a loud slam and they looked to see LSP by the door.

"I held her off for as long as I could!" LSP said. He was covered in punch and candy.

"I don't even want to know." Marshall Lee said rolling his eyes.

"Here it is!" Prince Gumball said holding up what looked like a snowball gun. "With these, we can block the effects of the snow and ice, Ice Queen fires at us. If we time it right, we all can be able to stop Ice Queen before she unleashes any more chaos onto my poor kingdom." Prince Gumball explained. "You have enough to protect yourself in case of any penguins but you must save your last shot. It's the most powerful and will help stop Ice Queen! Are you guys ready to do this?" he asked.

"Heck yeah! This is the most exciting party I ever been to…for the party!" LSP cried.

"For my Kingdom!" Prince Gumball shouted.

"Uhm…yeah. For rock music." Marshall Lee said. _For Fionna _He said in his head.

The trio quickly ran back to the main room, hiding carefully behind a fallen piece of the ceiling. _That must have been what had crashed _Marshall Lee said in his head.

The penguins laid unconscious on the ground as well as the partiers. Broken glass and objects littered the floors and the flashing lights flickered every few seconds.

"Now that's a way to end a party!" LSP exclaimed and took out his camera phone taking several pictures. Prince Gumball shot him a look.

"Ok here we go. If we somehow don't get through this, meaning I'd have to end up marrying the Ice Queen…then I want you guys to know that you all, and Monochro are my _real _best friends." Prince Gumball said.

"Are you sure that's not the Whiskey talking?" Marshall Lee exclaimed.

"No, its not. I know we may have some rough times, but who doesn't? Marshall Lee I remember when we were best friends, and we still are…sort of...in our own way. And Lumpy Space Prince I knew you for a while and I really think you are a "lumpin'" partier." Prince Gumball said.

LSP smirked. "I know right?"

"Great, we're all friends here…let's just stop the Ice Queen!" Marshall Lee said holding up his device.

"On my count." Prince Gumball said. "Three…two…one!"

They all charged, running towards the Ice Queen.

Ice Queen saw this and smiled. "Aw, isn't this cute. Oh and that outfit your wearing Gumball is dashing…!"

Prince Gumball frowned. "Ice Queen, you caused too much damage to think complementing me on my outfit will make everything better! We're going to stop you once and for all!" He shouted.

Ice Queen laughed. "That's funny. I never knew you were the type to fight, Gumball."

"Theres a lot you don't know about me Ice Queen!"

Ice Queen laughed again. "Well you-" She said before she was hit by one of the snowballs from Marshall Lee's device. She growled and looked at Marshall Lee. "Why you brat!" She cried.

"All right!" Lumpy Space Prince said before firing a snowball at her.

"Ow! Stop it!" She cried before multiple snowballs started hitting her. She growled again.

"Awake my penguins and help me out!" She shouted to her penguins but they still remained unconscious. She yelled and started to fire her ice lasers.

"Whoa!" Prince Gumball said, barely dodging one of them.

"Yeah, take that! Hiyah!" LSP said shooting numerous snowballs.

"LSP don't shoot all of your snowballs, we need to save the last one!" Marshalll Lee said.

"We have to time this carefully" Prince Gumball said running over to them. "If we can just catch her at a certain time then-" He said before Ice Queen shot numerous ice lasers at them.

"Quick, behind that table!" Gumball said, pointing to a overturned table. They quickly got under as Ice Queen shot another round of ice lasers.

"Come on out Prince Gumball! Theres nothing you can do now. You might as well give up, theres no one left to save you. No Cake or Fionna. That's a first isn't it?" She asked, laughing.

"Wait, what did you do to Fionna?" Marshall Lee asked, coming from out of the table.

"Marshall Lee, no!" Prince Gumball cried.

Ice Queen smirked. "Oh nothing really. I just ice trapped her in her house so she couldn't stop me from getting to Prince Gumball."

"You did what?" Marshall Lee asked, with glowing red eyes.

"Its actually quite a clever plan even if I do say so myself. You can't do anything anyway. She's slowly freezing to death and by the time you get there, she'll be _dead._" Ice Queen spat.

Lumpy Space Prince gasped. "Oh my glob. You need to like, be put in a mental hospital!"

Ice Queen laughed evilly again. Marshall Lee couldn't believe what he heard. _Fionna is dying? _He asked in his head. The thought caused him to stop in his tracks. _No, this can't be happening_

"Hurry up and shoot her while she's distracted!" Prince Gumballs shouted.

Marshall Lee snapped out of his thoughts and fired his device. Gumball and LSP did so also and they hit Ice Queen. She stopped laughing and started to freeze.

"How is this happening?" She asks before she is covered completely in ice.

"Finally!" Prince Gumball said happily. He and LSP high fived.

"Yeah, best lumpin' party of the year!" LSP.

"No its not, Fionna is in trouble and we need to do something quick!" Marshall Lee said.

"I'm sorry, I can't. I need to free all the people stuck in the ice!" Prince Gumball said.

"And I need to find Turtle Prince and show him all the pictures I took." Lumpy Space Prince said.

Marshall Lee ignored LSP and picked up his device. He flew over to Cake, who was still frozen and broke open the ice. She quickly jumped up and got into a fighting stance.

"All right Ice Queen! I got your blue butt now!" Cake shouted before she saw that The Ice Queen was frozen. She looked confused. She then saw that Marshall Lee was next to her and she yelped.

"Cake, I need your help." Marshall Lee said. "Fionna's in trouble."

Cake's terror suddenly vanished and she became serious. "What happened to her? Where is she?" Cake asked.

"At the treehouse, Ice Queen trapped her inside and…she doesn't have much time left." Marshall Lee said, still not believing what was happeing.

"Oh my glob! Let's go!" Cake said growing to the size of an elephant.

"Wait, Marshall Lee!" Prince Gumball said.

"What?" He asked, hoping onto Cake.

"Be safe. I know how much Fionna means to you, actually I think everyone knows. But you'll make it. I know you will." Prince Gumball said sincerely.

"Thanks Gumbutt." Marshall Lee said with a smirk. Prince Gumball smiled back before they went off.

"I hope they make it in time." He whispered to himself.

* * *

**Oh my glob, the suspense! Did you like? Review! This is by far the longest chapter I have EVER wrote. So kudos to you guys for being the ones to read it. Will Marshall Lee and Cake be able to save Fionna in time? Stay tuned! Pce =]**


	7. And I wonder if I ever cross your mind

**Wassup shmozowers? Yeah, I just made that up. Well I wanna thank all of you for your reviews and story favorites/followers =] They make me wanna barf rainbows. Well hope you like this Chapter. Getting close to the end :,(**

**The next verse is, And I wonder if I ever cross you mind…for me it happens all the time. Since this verse is on both of their parts, I decided to merge them together.**

* * *

Fionna's Verse

Fionna had gotten worse by the minute. She was very pale and shivering violently. Her clothes had a small sheet of ice covering them and her hair was brittle. She was taking in short breaths. She had lost feelings in her hands, feet and legs. Beemo lost battery nearly half an hour ago so she was lost of company. Fionna couldn't believe how cold it was. She desperately wished for a blanket, hot cocoa, a pair of socks even. Anything to warm her up. Fionna groaned, now losing feeling in her other arm. She needed to get out now. It took about five minutes for her just to stand up. She slowly made her way to the window. With all her strength, she punched it as hard as she could. It did nothing. Fionna tried twice before falling back down. Her body was starting to hurt and her skin was becoming dry.

_Glob, there's nothing I can do _She said in her head. Fionna wanted to cry. She had nothing to lose now. Well literally her life, her friends…everyone. _Why didn't I just agree to go with Marshall? Or with Cake. Then I wouldn't be here, dying! _Fionna brought her legs to her chest. At least she thought she did. She couldn't feel anything.

_Why is it that I save everyone when they need me but when I need help no one is here to save me? _Fionna thought as tears feel down her cheeks. They were a little warm but managed to freeze before it left her face. Fionna coughed. She was obviously really ill. _Is anyone coming to save me? To get me out of this mess? _She thought. She wondered if Marshall Lee was. Not that it was something he would do, but he's done it before. Like the time when he saved her and Cake from falling to their deaths after they jumped off the cliff thinking they were vampires. It showed that he did care. _But he does care now? Care enough to come and help me _Fionna sighed. She wished he was here. Even if he couldn't get her out, she would at least want to die with him. Even thought he literally couldn't die. Fionna wondered if he knew how much she cared for him. She was always thinking of the next adventure they would have together, or playing pranks on Cake even though she would yell at him later for that, or even just helping him hide from his clingy mother. It was just his presence that made her at ease.

_I guess I think about him a lot. Would he think that was creepy? _Fionna thought. She sniffed and rubbed her throat. It was hurting. Sometimes she wouldn't even realize that she was thinking about him until Cake had to snap her out of her thoughts. Possibly ever since she met Marshall, she didn't stop thinking about him. Who couldn't? He was obviously attractive, had a great sense of humor and was possibly the greatest guy she knew. She remember crushing on Prince Gumball and Marshall Lee, at the same time. She of course wanted to be with Prince Gumball but couldn't help thinking about Marshall Lee. Fionna wasn't use to these feelings. It made her feel like a different person. When she had those feelings for Marshall Lee, it felt…right. But also weird at the same time. Marshall Lee was her best friend and crushing on him just felt weird. That's why she tries to play it off.

_I wonder if he thinks the same way? Most likely not. _Fionna huffed. All the guys she liked never liked her back. And she doubt Marshall Lee would. All he talked about was his base and pranking people. _I just wish he was here…so I could tell him how I feel. I don't care if he doesn't feel the same way, I want to say something before I freeze to death here. _She looked at Beemo, who was nearly frozen.

"I'm going to miss you Beemo." She whispered. She had an uneasy feeling about accepting her death but what more was there to do? There was no way out. No one was coming. She laid on her floor, her eyes gazing around the room. Her memory box exploding from the memories she had from it. Playing video games, having movie nights, all those fun things. _Guess Marshall can have his house back. Cake will just live with Monochro _Fionna thought sadly. Her head was starting to hurt. _I can't believe its going to end like this. I thought I would die from old age or from a nuclear bomb or something! Glob…_

Fionna started to lose feeling in her other arm. She suddenly got an idea. She stuck her finger on the icy ground and started to write.

* * *

Marshall Lee was impatient. Cake was moving too slow! Even though he knew she was possibly going so fast, that she could outrun a cheetah. Whatever those things were.

_Please let Fionna be okay, please let her still be alive. _He pleaded in his head. He took a deep breath. _She's going to be fine. She always is. _He thought. He knew Fionna was strong, she survived through many things. But Marshall Lee remembered that she's been trapped for 3 hours. Rarely anyone could survive that long. Everyone that wasn't a vampire at least. But Marshall had hope. He held on tightly as Cake swerved around a tight corner. Even though he wouldn't admit it, Prince Gumball was right. He did care for Fionna a lot. Possibly even more than that. Whenever they were together, he wished it would never end. Fionna was different than any girl he'd ever met. Especially Ashley. Fionna even helped him get over his breakup with Ashley. Fionna was a true friend. There were many times when he wanted to be more than friends with her but he'd never admit that. He wondered if he would ever tell her how much she meant to him. He desperately wanted to now, more than any moment before.

_We're almost there. Hang on Fionna. _He thought. He wished he would have picked her up anyway or at least waited with her. Then none of this would have happened. Marshall Lee suddenly had an aching feeling in his gut. _If it wasn't for me, she wouldn't be in this mess. I convinced her to go. _Maybe it wasn't his fault. Maybe all of this would have happened anyway. _No, Fionna wouldn't have been home. She would have been adventuring or pranking with me. _Marshall Lee felt guilty.

_Its all my fault_

"Look there's the tree house! Its covered in ice and surrounded by snow guards!" Cake said, interrupting his thoughts. She came to a stop and Marshall Lee got off of her. He took out the device PG gave him, ready to fight the snow guards. The snow guards saw them and charged for them. Cake used her stretchy powers to fight while Marshall used the device to hit them with. Nearly five minutes later, all that was left was a pile of snow.

Marshall Lee quickly floated towards the door and tried to break it with the device. "No use. It's frozen shut." he concluded and tried it with the windows. No damage.

"Wait, we can use the entrance to the secret bathroom!" Cake said and ran over to a spot on the ground. She started to claw her way through the dirt until she hit something hard. Marshall Lee saw that it was a door. "Climb down here." Cake said before opening the door and jumping inside. Marshall followed her and they were soon inside the tree house. Cake had to push the door open since it was blocked by ice. She stepped out and Marshall Lee saw that they were in a bathroom located in the attic. They both made their way downstairs to see Fionna laying on the ground.

"Oh my glob! Fionna!" Cake cried running towards her. Marshall Lee followed quickly. Cake grabbed her face and tried to shake her. She got no response. "Fionna, sweetheart wake up! We're here now, so wake up!" Cake said. Marshall Lee couldn't believe how bad she had gotten. She could have posed as an ice sculpture. He grabbed hold of her hand. It was frozen.

"Fi…" Marshall Lee whispered. Fionna didn't stir. The color was drained from her besides her red cheeks.

"Marshall Lee look!" Cake said, pointing to the floor. Marshall Lee saw that there was a message. It read:

_Hey guys. I don't know if I'm coming back but don't have too much adventuring without me! I'll miss you, always remember me. I love you C+M_

"Oh Fi." Cake cried, already in tears. Marshall Lee studied the writing. _I love you C+M…C+M…_Marshall Lee thought again. _C is for Cake…and M is for…Marshall Lee? _Marshall Lee's eyes widened.

_She loved me? _

* * *

**Oh glob is Fionna dead? She can't be, right? :,( Find out in the LAST chapter. Pce =[**


	8. The last two verses

**Hey Adventure Timers! Chapter 8 is finally back up! And sadly, it's the LAST Chapter of this story! :,( So, I'm going to include the last two verses, "It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now…" and "Guess I rather hurt than feel nothing at all." Don't worry, I'll help you keep track of the parts ****J Now, on to the story! BTW this chapter is bazonkers long! Longest evar :3**

* * *

**Fionna + Marshall Lee's verse**

_She loved me? _

The thought kept replaying in Marshall Lee's head. His mind was flowing with emotions. Some he didn't even know he had. Just seeing Fionna laying motionless on the ground was just so…heartbreaking. Even he had an ache in his chest.

"_Fionna?"_ He whispered, hoping to see her suddenly stir awake or to suddenly sit up and exclaim that it all was just a joke. But she still laid there. Everything was quiet besides the soft weeping coming from Cake. He didn't know whether to hug her or just stay as he was. He'd give her a little more time to herself.

_It wasn't like it was Cake's fault anyway… _Marshall Lee thought. _Its my fault Fionna is…dead. _He sighed and hung his head. _If only you knew how much I loved you too…_

Marshall Lee felt depressed. Without Fionna he felt empty. There was just no point of doing anything fun without her being by his side. No adventuring, pranking, singing or anything for that matter. Basically Marshall Lee just couldn't enjoy things without Fionna. It would have been impossible. All he really hung out with, was Fionna and no one else. Now that she was gone, what was the vampire boy suppose to do?

Marshall Lee wished he wasn't immortal. Fionna was gone and he wanted to be with her, even if it wasn't on this Earth.

"_Glob Fionna, why did you leave me?" _Marshall Lee thought stubbornly in his head. He looked at her and silently apologized to her, even though he knew she couldn't hear it. _It defiantly wasn't her fault. She didn't deserve this, no one did! _Marshall Lee wanted to cry, and he did. But silently enough so Cake wouldn't notice. Marshall Lee rarely cried, but when he did, he was over something very serious. And this was a very serious moment. Marshall Lee sighed again. He just wanted to go back in time and change everything. None of this would have happened then. Marshall Lee looked at her again and for a split second, he thought her saw her eyes flutter.

_Huh?_

* * *

Fionna was lost. She has no idea where she was or when she even got here in the first place.

"Hello?" She yelled. No one answered. She groaned. "What the heck is going on around here?" She asked. Fionna had been wandering around the white room for what seemed like hours. She remembered writing her note on the icy ground and now here she was! In no where's vile.

"HELLO?!" Fionna yelled a lot louder. There was still no answer. She started punching the walls, but they bounced off like springs. "Someone get me out of here!"

She sighed loudly and sat on the ground. _At least its not cold anymore _Fionna thought. She sat there for a minute until she saw a familiar figure approaching her. It was Marshall Lee.

"Marshall Lee!" Fionna cried happily and ran to him, with her arms outstretched. "Oh glob, I thought I would never see you again!" She hugged him for a few seconds then let go off him. She laughed nervously and blushed. She looked at him and took notice on how different he was acting.

"Marsh, you okay?" Fionna asked. He gave her a blank stare. "Marshall Lee…?" Fionna asked, waving a hand over his face. He still stood there. "Marshall, I used your axe base to unclog my toilet!" Fionna exclaimed, hoping he would get angry or yell at her. He stood there with that same blank stare.

"Marshall Lee, you're freaking me out!" Fionna said with wide eyes. Suddenly he looked to her and smiled.

"Don't worry Fionna, I'll show you the way out of here!" He said, still smiling.

Fionna grew suspicious. _Wait a minute. Marshall Lee doesn't smile…he smirks! _Fionna looked at this "Marshall Lee" carefully. He had the same looks, features and everything else the regular Marshall Lee would have. So what was going on?

"C'mon, I'll show you the way!" Marshall Lee repeated and grabbed her arm. Fionna was surprised and tried to get out of his grip, but he had a strong hold onto her.

"Marshall Lee…what the heck? Lemme go!" Fionna cried and tried to move away from him but he was too strong. He looked at her with that creepy smile again.

"Its okay. I'll show you the way out of here!"

"Marshall Lee, I don't know what's going on, but your not acting like you! What happened to the real Marshall Lee?" Fionna asked as she continued to struggle.

Suddenly Marshall Lee's smile turned into a nasty grin and he started to laugh evilly. Fionna watched in horror as he started to change into a demon like creature. A creature she never seen before

"Congratulations Fionna. You've gotten through my test" "Marshall Lee" said. Fionna had managed to escape from his grasp and stood a few feet away from him. Since he had grown taller, she had to look up at him.

"What do you mean test? And how do you know my name?" Fionna asked with her guards up. The demon creature laughed at this.

"You are currently unconscious. You aren't physically awake but your mind is. Before people actually die, they have to take a test. The test determines whether you go up in the heavens as an angel or down in the Nightosphere working as demon. You passed the first part of the test but now you have to face against me!" The demonized Marshall Lee said and suddenly charged at her. Fionna gasped and quickly dodged away from him.

"Wait I don't have any weapons!" Fionna complained.

"Of course not! You can't bring anything with you except the clothes on your back!" The Demon said. Fionna groaned.

_Cram this…_She ran for him and climbed on his head. "Got you now!" She said, preparing to strike but he had disappeared and she fell to the ground, hard. "What the flip…?" She said mentally cursing him out in her head. She saw that he was calmly lying on the ground giving her a toothy grin.

"What happened? I thought you were such a superior fighter? You're taking it easy on me, aren't you?" He questioned.

_He's no Marshall Lee, but he sure acts like him…_Fionna thought before charging at him again. This time, he jumped over her and snuck an attack from behind. Fionna landed back on the ground with a thud. She groaned. _This sucks!_ Fionna stood up feeling pain in her back.

"Yawn! I'm not even breaking a sweat." The Demon mocked and started to laugh at her. Fionna sighed angrily. _Boy, what I'd give to just smash his head in! _Fionna thought. Suddenly the Demon stretched out his arms and wrapped Fionna in them. She struggled and squirmed but she was stuck.

"Let…me…go!" She cried.

"You'll never get out like that!" The demonized Marshall Lee said and dragged her to what looked like a portal. Fionna felt heat and saw a part of the Nightosphere. Demon like creatures were roaming around and fighting other ones. The place was a wreck. "You fail the test, and this is your new home!"

Fionna gasped. _No! _She thought in fear. _I'm not suppose to be in that place! _She struggled more but only got more tired. The heat was getting hotter. _I'm going to burn in that place! _She thought. The demon laughed evilly again only making her more nervous.

_Someone save me now!_

* * *

"Cake did you see that?" Marshall Lee asked.

Cake wiped her eyes. "See what?" She asked.

"Fionna…she just…I just saw her eyes flutter!" Marshall Lee explained. Cake looked at him with confusion.

"But she's…" She trailed off.

"I think Fionna's still alive!" Marshall Lee said and picked Fionna up into his arms. "Fionna, can you hear me? Cake and I are here…to save you! If you can hear me, flutter your eyes again!" Marshall Lee said. Both he and Cake waited for her to move. Her eyes stayed closed.

"Fionna?" Cake asked. "If you can hear me, move your fingers!" Fionna didn't budge. Cake frowned sadly. "Oh Fi…" He watched as she sat back in her spot on the ground.

Marshall Lee didn't want to give up. _Fionna's alive. I just know she is. _"Fionna, if you can hear us…move your fingers or flutter your eyes!" Fionna still didn't stir. They both sighed. Marshall grabbed hold of her hand and looked at her softly. Suddenly Fionna's hand twitched in his. Marshall Lee's eyes widened.

"Her hand just twitched!" He said and Cake ran back to her side.

"What? How!" She asked and he shrugged.

"I don't know but when I touched her hand, it twitched." Marshall Lee answered. _But why was that? _He wondered. The sudden light from the rising sun gave him his answer. _Of course, the sun!_

"Cake, help me get Fionna outside."

* * *

Fionna was still trapped in the arms of the Demon Marshall Lee. She was about to give up when she suddenly heard the faint sound of voices.

"Huh?" She said aloud. The Demon was laughing to much to hear anything else. She quickly looked around and wondered if her mind was playing tricks on her.

"_Fionna, can you hear me? Cake and I are here…to save you! If you can hear me, flutter your eyes again!" _

_Who said that? Marshall Lee? _Fionna asked and glanced at the Demon, who was still chuckling to himself. _But he's not even here!_

"_Fionna?" "If you can hear me, move your fingers!" _

_Cake?! Where are you guys? _Fionna asked and started to struggle again. _Where are you guys? _She repeated in her head then she got an idea. _Wait, they must be back at the tree house! I need to tell them that I'm in trouble, but how? I'm apparently unconscious and stuck in the arms of a demon! _Fionna struggled again. _I need to get to them…now! _

"_Fionna, if you can hear us…move your fingers or flutter your eyes!" _

Fionna heard Marshall Lee's voice again and tried to get out of the Demons grip. Suddenly she felt a spark on her hand and it started to get warmer. "What the-?" Fionna said confused. _Is someone holding my hand? Could it be Marshall?_ This thought made her grab the Demons arm and pull it forward, making her fall down on the ground. She was finally free. Before Fionna knew what she was doing, she started to run as fast as she could.

"Hey, get back here!" The Demon said running after her.

"No!" Fionna shouted back. _I can feel Marshall Lee, I just need to wake up! But how?_

* * *

**(Now we are at the second verse, "Guess I'll rather hurt than feel nothing at all." Instead of making a whole nother Chapter, I thought I'd just continue it on here! Lucky you =] So just pretend your reading the next chapter after this one xD)**

* * *

**Fionna + Marshall Lee's Verse**

Marshall Lee floated outside with Cake right at his heels. He carefully sat on the wet grass with Fionna in his arms.

"Why did you bring Fionna out here?" Cake asked, confused.

"When I held on to Fionna's hand, I exchanged body heat. The heat gave her cold hand a little feeling making her hand twitch. If we give Fionna a lot of heat, then she'll be able to warm up and eventually come back to consciousness!" Marshall Lee said and peered over the hill, seeing the dawn setting in and the skies growing lighter. "What better than to use the sun?"

Cake smiled happily. "Of course!" She looked at Fionna with hope. "_Don't worry Fi, you're coming back home." _Cake whispered. She then looked at Marshall Lee. _Wait, isn't Marshall Lee suppose to stay away from the sun? He's going to…! _Cake wasn't sure what was going to happen really, but she knew it couldn't be good. _If Fionna makes this…will Marshall Lee? _Cake looked at him with a fearful expression. "_Oh Glob…"_

* * *

Fionna kept running towards the voices. Even thought they had stopped a while ago, she kept running. She was growing tired, but if she stopped now, the Demon would catch up to her, and does who knows what!

"Where are you guys? Help me out of here!" Fionna said aloud. She kept running but all around her was white. There were no doors to escape in, no windows, no secret hatches, no nothing. "Glob, there's no where else to go! What if I've been running in circles this whole time?" Fionna said angrily. Before she could complain anymore, the Demonized Marshall Lee arrived in front of her.

"Thought you could get away from me?" He asked angrily. Then changed to Marshall Lee. "Fionna you were going to leave me?" The Marshall Lee said.

"Your not the real Marshall Lee! Get away from me!" Fionna cried.

"Fionna…how could you say that?" The Marshall Lee said with a hurt expression.

"I'm sorry-I mean stop messing with me!" Fionna said shaking her head.

"I'm not messing with you…I thought you trusted me Fionna! I guess not." The Marshall Lee said, walking away from her.

"No wait, I do trust you!" Fionna said and ran towards him. "Marshall wait!"

The Marshall Lee didn't turn around. Instead he walked away and then disappeared.

"Marshall Lee, where did you go?" She asked still running ahead. Just then the portal popped in front of her and she skidded to a stop, nearly falling inside.

"Ahh!" Fionna screamed seeing the terrifying creatures reaching out for her. Then she heard the Demon laughing behind her. He had changed out of his fake Marshall Lee disguise.

"You stupid girl! You were too blinded by your love for the vampire boy that you ran into my trap!" The Demon said.

Fionna face palmed herself. _Glob! How I could be so stupid! _She thought and realized that the portal was coming closer to her. She tried to back away but The Demon blocked her. _Oh no! _Fionna thought the worst. Suddenly she felt the tingle she had felt before but this time it was more powerful. She felt it in her whole body. Fionna had started to rise up into the air. The Demon saw this and flew up after her.

"You can't escape from me!" He cried and threw his arms around her again but they phased through her. "Wait?!" The Demon cried, surprised. Fionna smiled and made a move to punch him in the face. She succeeded and he tumbled back.

"What is going on!?" He asked getting angry. He tried to attack her but none of them were hitting her. He growled in anger.

_I'm being saved! _Fionna thought happily. She flew toward the Demon and punched him again. He groaned and tried to push her away but it had no effect. Fionna gave another punch, kick and punch before the Demon fell to the ground. Fionna landed in front of him.

"Not so tough now, huh?" She asked, feeling her new power.

"You're going to have to do more than just a few punches and kicks!" The Demon cried.

Fionna frowned. He was right. _I need to kill this guy! _Fionna said. She looked around for a weapon or something, but of course, all she saw was white. But then she saw that the portal was still opened. She got an idea. She grabbed the Demon and slugged him over her shoulders. She groaned. _Whoa this guy is heavy! _She exclaimed in her head and walked him over to the portal. Fionna peered inside and still saw the creepy demons staring at.

"It's time for you to go back into the Nightosphere, you sick freak!" Fionna cried and carried him closer to the portal.

The Demon changed into his Marshall Lee disguise. "Wait, Fionna! You wouldn't throw me down there right?" He asked.

"You're not going to mess up my head again! Besides Marshall Lee already lives in the Nightosphere!" Fionna concluded before throwing him in the portal. He screamed before the portal closed and disappeared. "Aw yeah!" Fionna cried out in victory. Suddenly there was a glowing pink light, right in front of her. Fionna looked around before flying through it.

* * *

Marshall Lee sat, waiting. Waiting for Fionna to wake up. It's been nearly forty five minutes since he and Cake brought her outside. The sun had risen halfway in the sky. Marshall Lee knew from the start how bad it was going to be for him. Once the sun got strong enough, it would kill him. Right now it wasn't so bad but that would last for a small while. It didn't hurt that much but he could feel the sun scarring him.

_Soon it would be scalding…_He thought. _I don't care. As long as Fionna's alive and safe. _He wished dearly that she would wake up now. He just wanted to hear her voice or just see her eyes opened. Marshall Lee sighed. He would just have to be a little more patient. He glanced up at the sun as he felt the temperature grow warmer.

* * *

Fionna saw that everything was pitch black now. _Oh no, am I dead? _She asked but instead she felt that she was actually breathing. She felt herself being held by someone. Fionna was exhausted. _Funny…I was just asleep! _She thought and noticed something. _Wait, I'm not cold anymore…am I not in the tree house? _She asked herself. _Where am I? _She slowly opened her eyes and saw Marshall Lee in front of her. She noticed that he was the one holding her. She blushed at this and saw Cake sitting a few inches away from him. She wanted to say something but her mind was just buzzing with thoughts. _Focus! _Fionna screamed in her head. She tried to swallow but her throat was so dry. _Focus…_

"…Wow-chow-chow?" Fionna said awkwardly.

Marshall Lee was too wrapped up in his thoughts to notice that Fionna was slowly waking up. The sun was getting more powerful by the minute and his skin was starting to get rashy. It was already starting to burn. He sighed, ready for the worst.

"…_Wow-chow-chow?"_

_Wow-chow-chow? _Marshall Lee thought. He looked down and saw that Fionna was awake. His eyes widened and he stumbled to find any words.

"F-Fionna?" He said. Cake heard him and turned to see Fionna. She started to grin and ran to Fionna, flinging her arms around her.

"Oh Fionna! You're ok! I am so happy to see your alive-ful face!' Cake cried hugging Fionna tightly.

Fionna laughed and brought her arms around Cake. "I'm so glad to see you to Cake!" Before Fionna realized it, she had been crying. She waited for Cake to break the hug so she could wipe them away. Cake stepped out of the way so she wouldn't interfere with their "time". Fionna noticed this and stuck her tongue out at her. Then she turned back to Marshall Lee.

"I'm glad to see you too Marshall…" She admitted and before he could say anything, she wrapped her arms around him, embracing him into a hug. Marshall Lee hugged her back but suddenly let go.

"What's wrong?" Fionna asked.

"The sun." Marshall Lee answered wearily.

Fionna's eyes widened. He was literally being burnt alive. "Oh my glob! We have to get you back to the tree house!" Fionna said.

"Right!" Cake said and carefully put Marshall Lee on her back. "But we'll have to stay in the secret bathroom before we can go back into the tree house."

* * *

Fionna and Cake gathered up some ice and carefully placed some on Marshall Lee's burns.

"Thanks." He said. They both smiled back at him.

"Boy, Ice Queen did a number on this place! Good thing we stopped her before she did anymore damage." Cake said, looking at the frozen walls.

"Where is the Ice Queen?" Fionna asked. Cake shrugged.

"Probably still at Gumball's castle. And speaking of his castle…I need to go back there and make sure everyone's alright! You don't mind Fionna? I mean, Marshall Lee's here with you now." Cake joked.

Fionna blushed. "No Cake, just go!" She said. Cake shrugged and exited back down the secret bathroom. Fionna walked back to where Marshall Lee was. She saw that he was looking at the pictures they had took before.

"I didn't know you still had these." Marshall Lee said once he realized that she had walked into the room.

"Yeah…they mean a lot to me." She admitted.

Marshall Lee nodded then turned around so he was facing her.

"How are your burns?" Fionna asked.

"Their okay. I mean, its better than it was before." Marshall Lee answered. Fionna nodded and looked at the ground.

"I can't believe I almost died two hours ago…" Fionna said. "Thanks for saving me. I mean, the both of you for saving me. Now you won't have to worry about finding a new partner to go turtle wrestling with!" Fionna joked. Marshall Lee smirked. (Not smiled! :] )

"I'm happy your not dead either. I mean, you mean a lot more to me than just a turtle wrestling partner." Marshall Lee said. "When I saw you lying on the ground, frozen like an ice sculpture…I just thought the worst, and I didn't want to believe that you were really gone. I didn't want to give up on you because I cared, and still do, a lot about you. Once I saw that you were alive, I was basically overwhelmed. And for a while I've been meaning to tell you something."

Fionna blushed at this and before she knew it, Marshall Lee was right in front of her. "W-What is it?" She stumbled.

"I love you." Marshal Lee and pressed his lips against hers. It lasted for a few seconds before Fionna broke it.

"I-I love you too Marsh." She said before kissing him again.

* * *

**Aww the feels of this chapter! Agshsjshjs I can't believe its over :,( But it was good right? Thank you all for taking to time for reading my very first Adventure Time story and favoring/following it! ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ Please review and tell me how much you liked it ;) :3 Pce :,)**


End file.
